1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hidden sensor structure for a paintball gun, and more particularly to a sensor hidden in a paintball gun to have a unity appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, a paintball gun has becoming a very popular leisure game to youngsters. In order to save the high pressurized air and stop the paintballs left in a loader from wasting, a sensor and a stopper are adapted, as shown in FIG. 6. A barrel A has a pair of troughs A1 at two sides thereof, an insertion hole A2 and a receiving hole A3 thereat. The insertion hole A2 is adapted for a sensor B to be inserted therein. The receiving hole A3 is adapted to receive a nut A4, a ball A5 and a spring A6 therein in sequence and sealed with a cap C into the trough A1. The cap C is secured through a bolt C1 to the barrel A. The sensor B is covered by the cap C and is urged by the spring A6. The nut A4 restraints the ball A5 in the receiving hole A3. The inner diameter of the receiving hole A3 is smaller than the outer diameter of the ball A5 so that the ball A5 is urged by the spring A6 to move within the receiving hole A3.
However, the above-mentioned structure has a number of shortcomings.
1. The sensor is preset in the barrel and inserted into the insertion hole by means of the bolt to secure the cap. This design is not convenient to the user.
2. The trough for the cap to be secured remains a gap which may gather dust therein.
3. The trough on the barrel affects the unity appearance of the gun.